Significance: Provides critical resources necessary to the conduct of empirical research in the population sciences. Supports a stable and secure computing environment, statistical and analytic software, and training as well as tailored support of a variety of types. Innovation: Highly adaptive in the handling of physical servers and takes advantage of cost efficiencies through improved University support. Brokers access to supercomputing through the Texas Advanced Computing Center New expertise in advanced statistical programming and data management services. Shift in services has enhanced individualized project support as well as center-wide training in cutting edge statistical methods.